Reaper's Apprentice
by Insanity's Little Angel
Summary: Naamah, a.k.a Skythe, is a female demon, also the Grim Reaper's apprentice. She sets out to take human's souls when the Grim Reaper wants to. She even does it herself for the pleasure of it. What happens when her mentor develops a certain interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

Naamah grabbed her scythe, rolling her eyes. Another foolish human made a stupid decision of drinking a lot of beer, and died. Now it was her job to take his soul to the underworld. "Oh, yes, another day on going to the fucked up world of humans." She muttered to herself, walking to the portal. A deep chuckled rang through her dormitory and she slowly turned around, already knowing who it was. She sighed, her deep, demonic, yellow eyes looking at the dark silhouette of her mentor. "Yes master?" She asked, a little attitude in her voice. "Now, now Skythe, don't hit me with that attitude." He replied with a smirk, walking out of the shadows. "You and I both know how much you love the human world." He said leaning on the dark red wall. "Yes, because I love to see them die for completely foolish reasons. I love to see the chaos that has formed there." She explained, putting her hood on. "I don't think that's any different from here." Thanatos retorted. "Yes, yes. I have to go now, I might be out a little longer." She said, smirking. "Diábolus custodiat animam tuam." He nodded. She nodded back. "Terra mater est." She said loudly, before being engulfed in green flames.** (A/N: Yes, like in Harry Potter or something -_-)**

Naamah right in front of a apartment door which had the number '12' in a small metal plate. She heard music going on, very loud music. She chuckled, no wonder this person died, a party like this, anything could happen. She looked down to herself, shrugging. It really didn't matter to her what the humans thought of her, to her, their thoughts were like shit. She adjusted her scythe under her cloak before opening the door and walking in, noticing some eyes on her. She smirked and walked toward a door. She opened it and saw a female on top of a limp body; she was slapping his cheek lightly. She noticed the girl half naked, with a bra strap down her shoulder. "Move over." She demanded with a deep voice, making the girl look up with wide eyes. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" She asked, outraged. Naamah took a better look at the girl, she had big breast, that were obviously implants, her face plastered with make-up, and she knew the girl was anorexic. Naamah let out a deep chuckle. "Oh, honey, he's dead." She laughed, walking over to the boy's limp body. "What?!" The girl squealed. Naamah put two fingers on his neck and felt nothing. "Yeah, he's dead. Sorry honey, you're gonna have to find another boy-toy for the night." She said, taking out the necklace of souls. "You-you killed him!" The girl screamed, making Naamah's head to snap at her. "Killed him? Why would you think that? I just said he's dead, never did I imply that I killed him." She explained simply, smirking. She had found her first victim of the night. "I'm going to call the cops!" She yelled, getting her skirt and taking the phone out. Naamah chuckled at her stupid decision. "Why are you humans such idiots now-a-days?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She gripped her scythe behind her back, her eyes flashing. "What? What do you mean?" The girl asked, forgetting about calling the cops. Naamah had to laugh. "Do you really think I'm human? You stupid bitch." She snapped, her temper rising. She always had hatred to humans, especially females like this one. Naamah started walking towards the girl, a evil smirk plastered on her face. Before the girl could respond, Naamah took out her scythe and sliced her neck, blood pouring from it. The girl's eyes widened as she gurgled from the blood. She fell to the ground, the light leaving her eyes. Naamah bit her lip and giggled, opening the bedroom window and throwing the girl's body away, it was worthless.

She took her soul necklace; it's a skeleton hand holding a crimson red orb, with a satin cord to hang it. She inhaled and she felt the energy of the soul enter her body. She smiled and closed her eyes in pleasure. Every time the energy of a soul enters her body, it utters some kind of pleasure to her.

After a few moments,the pleasure went away and she sighed. She looked through the drawers and a few minutes, she was dressed in a white tank-top, black skinny jeans, and a pair of high heels. She slipped out of the room, then out of the party, it smelled like drugs in there and she wasn't interested in that kind of crap. She walked out of the building and found herself in the New York streets. "Hmm...interesting." She mumbled to herself, walking toward a building that seem like a club. She walked toward the line, hearing people complain about it. She looked at the male in front of her and smiled, giving him a wink. He raised his eyebrow and smirked, taking the rope off so she could pass. She kept hearing people complain even more about it, making her chuckle. As she walked in she heard loud music booming from the club. She found herself looking at men and women pressed against each other, everywhere. She walked over to the bar, swaying her hips slightly. She felt the eyes of both men and women staring at her. She sat on one of the stool, looking at the bartender, who was looking at her chest. "Hey there hun, what would you like?" He asked, giving her a seductive smirk with a wink. Naamah smiled back. "Give me a whiskey." She replied, turning around on the stool and leaning her back on the counter. She looked around the club, she felt something watching her, something that wasn't human. Her yellow eyes found themselves looking at those deep red eyes, it was no doubt that those were Thanatos' eyes watching her from afar. Her eyes narrowed at them, she wanted to be alone this night, with nobody from the extraordinary watching her. She heard a glass being put down on the counter. "There ya go honey." The bartender said from behind her. She ripped her eyes away from the crimson eyes and looked back. She took five bucks from her pocket muttering a 'Thanks.' to the bartender. She quickly downed the whiskey, the strong liquid going down her throat, but it barely had any effect on her. She got off the stool and started walking to the crimson red eyes. She found Thanatos, who was leaning on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed in a low voice. "I'm just here to make sure you don't cause _so _much trouble." He hissed back, making her roll her eyes. "I haven't caused any problems." She retorted. "The girl you killed, she could have been a perfect succubus." He whispered, making her scoff. "Look, I just want this night to only be me, alone." She snapped, walking away. "And your humans." She heard him mumble. She stopped and sharply turned around. "My humans?" She hissed, with disgust in her voice. Thanatos rolled his eyes. "Oh please, don't act like you don't like them, in fact, you take pleasure in them." Naamah's eyes widened slightly. She wasn't a virgin, and she had some one-night-stands once a while, before killing them. "How dare you." She snapped, her eyes glowing slightly. "I don't know why you care so much about my love or hate about humans." She sighed. "I don't." He growled. "Then could you leave me alone?" She asked, getting impatient. Thanatos glared at her and nodded. She spun around and started walking back to the stool were she was sitting on. As she sat down, she noticed a boy-probably eight-teen or a little older- with black scene hair next to her. She looked away, smirking as she noticed him looking at her. She turned her head slightly to him. "Hey." She said, taking some of her hair off her face. He smiled back. "Hey." He replied. Naamah noticed how his eyes traveled up and down repeatedly and smirked. "Want to dance?" She asked, nodding to the dance floor. The guy smirked back. "Sure." He replied, grabbing her hand and taking her to the dance floor. "I'm Leo, by the way." He said while doing so. "I'm Sam." Naamah lied with a smirk. "Hmm, nice name." Leo said, putting his hand on her hips. "Thanks." She said, turning around, so her back was facing his front. She took a hold of his hands and kept them on her hips while grinding her ass against his crotch. She felt his manhood getting harder as he groaned. Leo buried his face into Naamah's neck, kissing it lightly. She bit her lip, the feeling of his manhood turning her on slightly. She turned around and gave him a deep, long kiss. Leo didn't hesitate in responding, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. His hands moved to her ass, squeezing it slightly, making her moan lowly. His lips departed, as he started to kiss down her neck. He nibbled her neck, making her squeak. Naamah pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Let's go to you place." She said, smirking. Leo smirked back and nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the club. Naamah looked back at the crimson red eyes that stood out, and smirked.

**(Warning: Some mature content, viewer discretion is advised.)**

As they got to the apartment, Leo pinned Naamah to the door and greedily crashed his lips onto hers. Naamah responded by kissing back and slightly biting his lips, making him moan. Leo's hand found the door knob and he slowly opened the door, not breaking the kiss. Both of them walked in and Leo closed the door with his foot, then grabbed Naamah's thighs and wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her by the ass. He walked in his room and threw Naamah on the bed, climbing on top of her. He started placing tender kisses on her neck, while his hands rubbed her hips. "Leo.." She breathed as he started to kiss further down to her collar bone, which was her sensitive spot. She let out a moan as Leo softly bit her collar bone. Leo pulled away and quickly took off his shirt, revealing a shaved flat stomach, but you could still see the abs. Naamah smirked and flipped over, taking off her tank-top. She could feel Leo's manhood getting harder underneath her, which made her wet. With a smirk, she ran her hand down his chest, to his stomach, and then her hand stopped right below his belt, a little bit above his crotch. He grunted. "God Sam...don't tease me.." He groaned, making her chuckle. She leaned down and started to kiss his neck, slightly rubbing his crotch, slipping her heels off. She felt his hand going to her bra and he clipped it open. Naamah pulled away, and slowly took the bra off, showing her 'D' cup breasts. Leo's eyes widened slightly at the sight, and then he smirked and flipped over. He pinned her hands above her head as he kissed her collar bone, and started kissing lower to her breast. He started to suck on her breast, nibbling on the nipple. Naamah arched her back in pleasure, a moan escaping her lips. He started to lick down her stomach, until he reached her jeans. His free hand went down her thigh and spread her legs wider. Then he reached for the button of her jeans and opened it and started to tug the jeans down, which, for him, was surprisingly easy. He rubbed her clit through her underwear, Naamah let out a moan. He leaned over to her ear. "Mmm..you're so wet." He purred, biting her earlobe softly. He leaned back and pressed his lip onto her hip-bone. Then he bit down on her pantie and started to pull it down. Once he got it off, he threw it and slowly stroked her clit again, making her even more wet. "...Leo.." She moaned. "Give me more Leo, please.." She begged, making Leo smirk. He knew what she meant, but he was going to tease her first. He slipped two fingers in her and started moving them around. While doing so, he licked her clit...

_(Imma pass this cause Imma tired, sorry for the readers that wanted a heated sex scene. And sorry, Imma not so good with these kinds of scenes .)_

Naamah put her head on Leo's chest, breathing deeply. "Mmm, you were great Leo." She breathed. "As were you." He chuckled. She pulled away and sat up from the bed and summoned her ritual knife. She slowly climbed on top of him, hiding the knife behind her back. She trailed kisses down his stomach. "Wanna go again?" She murmured, but Leo shook his head. "I'm really tired now Sam." He grumbled, putting his hand on top of his eyes. Naamah's eyebrow rose. "Are you sure you don't want to go again...before you die?" She asked, her voice turning eerie. "What?" He asked, confused. Naamah raised the knife and plunged it into Leo's stomach, ripping it open. Leo let out a terrified scream as blood came out of his mouth. She let out a sick giggle and leaned to his ear. "Oh and by the way, the name's Naamah, see you in hell." She giggle the last part. She got off him. "Well...that's how you humans call it, right?" She added casually, as if he wasn't choking on his own blood. She snapped her fingers and she was in her original clothes. In a minute, Leo was dead, with a terrified look stuck on his face forever. She took her necklace of souls and inhaled, feeling the energy of the soul enter her body. She smiled and walked out. "Inferna." She mumbled and in seconds she was in her dormitory, in the underworld. "Done screwing around with humans, I see." Thanatos sneered as he entered the room, his crimson red eyes glaring at her. She sighed and looked down. "Yes, master." She muttered, taking her cloak off, revealing her almost naked body. In the human world, she acted like a total bitch to him, in the underworld she didn't dare to. He had more power in the underworld. He walked over to her, smirking and put a hand on the side of her face and carressed her cheek. She rolled her eyes, for some reason he always tried a way to put her in bed with him, she didn't understand, there were many succubus in the underworld, plus the bitches from the human world, yet he tried to get her in bed. "You're so naive." He murmured, leaning his face closer to hers. She smirked and leaned in as well, making sure not to close the gap between them. Just as their lips were about to touch, she pulled away, smirking. He sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"Do you have the soul?" Thanatos asked glaring at her. She smiled mischievously and nodded. "I did, I hope you don't mind me giving you an extra soul." She handed him the soul necklace. "Of course." He muttered, rolling his eyes. She pushed him out of her dormitory, chuckling. She changed into her wine violet, silk gown. She climbed into her queen sized bed and wrapped the sheets around her, closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up." A voice breathed against Naamah's ear, making her scrunch up her nose. "Mmmm...what?" She mumbled, not opening her eyes. She noticed that she had some weight on her hips and opened her eyes. She saw Thanatos on top of her, smirking. "What the...um...Master?" She asked looking at Thanatos weirdly. He leaned in, softly pressing his lips on her cheek. She groaned in her mind, he has never been like this, she would never wake up in this position. How did he even get on top of her without her waking up? She would have felt the pressure on her hips as he did. "Yes, my love?" He replied in a whisper in her ear. "What are you doing?" She asked even though what she knew exactly what he was doing, or trying to do. "Mm..what do you mean?" He asked back dumbly. "I mean, why are you on top of me?" She asked, trying to lean back as he kissed her neck. "Because I want you." He murmured into her neck, biting it softly. She bit her lip sofly. "Hmm, interesting." She mumbled boredly, trying to suppress a small moan. She felt his hand go up her thigh and he rubbed it, his cold fingers caressing her soft, exposed skin, making her shiver slightly. Then he started to kiss down to her collar bone. Her breath got slightly deeper as he did. She tilted her head back slightly in pleasure, closing her eyes. The hand that was on her thigh grabbed a hold of her gown, pulling it up slightly. That's when Naamah got her senses back and pushed at his shoulders. "Thanatos, stop it." She demanded in a stern voice, pushing at his shoulders again, a little harder than the last time. Thanatos just groaned and pulled her body close to his. "No, you're mine." He snapped. She growled and pushed at his shoulders once more. "No, I'm not!" She snapped back. He put his lips on her ear and whispered seductively. "Oh yes you are." Then, with a harsh, hard tug, he ripped her gown in half. Her eyes widened at his action and she covered her exposed chest the best she could. "_Vade putrescet in foramine_!" She cursed at him in latin. She quickly got off the bed and ran to her bathroom, closing the door and locking it. She leaned her back against the door and sighed in relief.

Suddenly, she felt the door bang, then bang again. "Naamah! Get the fuck out of there!" Thanatos screamed from outside. "Fuck off!" She screamed back at him, not knowing what else to say. She heard him growl again as he banged the door again. "_Puta! Sal de ahí_!" He cursed at her in spanish. "_Jodete, mamón_!" She cursed back. They knew every language of the world. By heart. "_Prefiero joderte a t_i." He chuckled. She grumbled. "Just leave me alone! Dammit! Why do you want me so much?!" She asked angerly. "Because you're so tempting." He moaned, making her to glare at the door. "Go fuck a whore!" She yelled. "Don't talk back at me! I'm your mentor!" He yelled back. "That's not what you were five minutes ago." She retorted in a sing-song voice. He growled and pounded on the door. "Look! Someone died today and I have to go collect their souls, plus I got to clean my scythe." She snapped. The pounding stopped. "Fine." He grumbled with a sigh of frustration. She heard his footsteps fading away and then the door slamming shut. She sighed and unlocked the door, peaking her head out to see if he had really walked out and when she saw her empty room, she walked out. She put on her black, leather dress, that had a turtle neck, slits on the side of her legs, and a hole in the middle of her cleavage. She put on long gloves that started from her shoulder, to the palm of her hand. She had knee-high boots on that shimmered against the light. She took her scythe, which was had the blade splattered with blood and started to wipe it with a wet cloth. "Oh, darlin', yesterday was a good kill wasn't it?" She asked it, smirking slightly. The scythe let out a vibrating hum in response. She chuckled and continued to wipe it. Her scythe had a 'life' of it's own, in a way.

After she finished cleaning her scythe, she put it on her back and slowly and quietly walked out of her mansion. As she strolled around the underworld, she heard the moans, screams and screeches of lost souls in the bottom. She smiled and waved at the souls as they pathetically tried to crawl up the top. "Stupid souls..." She muttered smirking as she continued walking.

As she walked, she noticed the blacksmith, Abigor. She smiled at him. "Abigor, can you make me four daggers?" She asked, examining the other weapons he had stocked. Athame, swords, staffs, daggers, scythes hung on the walls. "Very well, what kind of metal?" He replied. "Stainless steel maybe, silver, normal steel…" She shrugged. "I'll just go with stainless steel." She decided. Abigor nodded and started to wield the weapons. "I wonder why you need these weapons for…." Abigor muttered sarcastically. Naamah smirked, slightly poking one of the daggers. "I honestly don't know, maybe I'll train a little today. My aiming isn't that good with daggers." She shrugged. Daggers weren't really her type of weapon, mostly things like scythes, swords or staffs. "This might take a while Scythe, you might want to go and entertain yourself." Abigor said, nodding his head as if saying "Go" She nodded and walked away.

She aimed the dagger at the target, both of her eyes focusing on the center on the forehead. She withdrew her arm back, then with a quick motion, she threw the dagger on the target. The dagger hit it's shoulder and Naamah sighed in frustration. She could hear the others laugh at her.

Not far away, Thanatos watched her, smirking at her failure. He was wondering why hasn't she given herself to him yet, she's done it with humans, why not him? He smirked as he walked over to her. "Need help?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. She looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "No, thanks." She snapped, turning back with another dagger on her hand. She did the same thing and the dagger ended up on the arm of the target. Thanatos raised his eyebrows. "It seems you _do _need help." He said, snickering. She sighed and turned back at him. "Maybe I do, but not from _you_." She said, rolling her eyes. "Why not? Daggers are my second best weapon, after the scythe of course." He said. She sighed. "Fine, but don't try anything." She growled, grabbing her third dagger. "Very well, you see, I think that the problem here is that you're letting go of the dagger too late." He explained, going behind her and grabbing the hand that was holding the dagger. She heard the other demons whistling as he did. "Plus, your position isn't right." He added in her ear. "You're to hunched up, and your legs aren't supposed to be together." He straightened her back and he was about to grab her legs. "_Don't._ Just show me the position." She hissed, glaring at his hands. He smirked and got into the position. Naamah looked at his body, inspecting the position. "Like what you see?" Thanatos winked and she growled and got into the same position as him. "Good, the rest is good, except the part were you let go of the dagger, let go of it a little earlier." He said, standing up straight, with his hands behind his back. "Take a deep breath and let go of the dagger when the time is right." She did as he said, taking a deep breath, withdrawing her arm back, she flicked it forward. It all seemed to go in slow motion, she felt her fingers slowly let go of the dagger, as she felt the dark oak wood of the handle sliding off her fingers. In a second, the dagger plunged into the targets head, right in the middle of the forehead. She let out a small squeak of excitement. But she heard Thanatos chuckle and she turned to him, clearing her throat. "Thank you, master." She muttered and he nodded in return, a sly smirk playing on his lips. He walked away, calling out. "Keep practicing." To her as he did. A demon, know as Adiel, chuckled next to her. "Wow, Skythe, you're quite _close_ to your 'master'."

Naamah growled and her fist flew into his face. Adiel let out a demonic screech of anger as his eyes turned into pure black orbs. "Bitch." He growled, lunging at her. She swiftly dodged him, a smirk on her lips. Adiel fell to the ground and he heard his companions laughing at him. He growled, getting up. He revealed his black claws as he slashed her stomach. Naamah let out a small screech as she held her stomach. She looked at her wound, it was bleeding, not to deeply, not to light. She looked up to Adiel with scowl. She quickly grabbed the fourth dagger and stabbed his thigh. Adiel screeched and glared at her, taking the dagger off his thigh and throwing it to the ground with a grunt. "You fucking whore." Her eyes glowed. "What did you call me?" She hissed, tilting her head to the side. Adiel smirked, knowing he hit a nerve. "You. Fucking. _Whore_." He repeated slowly. She slowly started to walk over to him, her canines coming out. She felt two arms wrap around her wounded stomach and pick her up. She started to yell at Adiel in latin, while he just kneeled there and smirked, holding his bleeding thigh.

When they were far enough, the arms let go of Naamah. She turned around and saw Thanatos. She also noticed they were in his dormitory. "Naamah, you should be careful with your fights. Lord Adramalech won't like it if you keep killing his demons." Thanatos snapped. Naamah rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Lord Adramalech doesn't need weak demons like Adiel." She snapped back. "Every demon counts." He shrugged. "Now go back to your dormitory." He said, pointing at his door. She nodded and strolled out. "And don't get in trouble." He called out, sighing. As much as he liked seeing a very attractive she-demon fight, he didn't want Lord Adramalech to get angry at her and him. He sighed as he looked out his window to the Underworld. _Oh Naamah…_


End file.
